


I make loads of mistakes

by Nyctolovian



Series: Voltron Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Post Season 2, Voltron Bingo 2018, broganes, sadness translated to anger, vent fic, yelling oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctolovian/pseuds/Nyctolovian
Summary: Shiro's disappearance is taking a toll on Keith and everything just translates into anger.





	I make loads of mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself cos i need love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+cos+i+need+love).



> Bingo Card: [Hurt/Comfort](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com/post/179855657313/grief-with-keith)  
> Prompt: Grief
> 
> Basically I was feeling exhausted all day yesterday and accidentally yelled at my family and ended up feeling terrible. So this vent fic happened because I'm difficult and have too much useless pride to actually apologise. it's terrible. Thankfully, like most arguments with my fam, it just passed over quickly. i wish i knew how to apologise like a proper human being lol
> 
> my vent fics are usually of OCs but the current pack of OCs i interact with the most currently doesnt have anyone with anger issues so i chose keith cos his anger is relatable. (imsosorrykeith)

Allura crossed her arms and shifted in the sofa. “Keith, look. We could search for Shiro over at—“   
“I know!” Keith snapped. His voice was strained. He could feel the tension in his chest. It felt as though the walls of the lounge were closing in on him. Something in him was slowly tipping over, threatening to overflow. He was acutely aware of where all this was headed and tried to hold back but, as usual, like a crazed bull, he charged forward.    
“Alright then,” Allura said, her voice even. “Then what do you not understand?”   
“I just—“ Keith’s voice caught in his throat and he ran a hand through his hair, like he was trying to grab ahold of himself. But no matter how hard he tried to pull himself together, the pieces kept slipping out of his hands and falling apart as whatever was within him edged towards spillage. He was losing himself. He was losing himself.   
“Just tell me which part of our plan you do not understand and I’ll explain. We are all working hard to find Shiro so we want to all be clear.”    
Keith could hear the annoyance in her voice as she slowly lost patience with him and his own irritation bubbled up to match hers.  _ I don’t know! I just don’t understand. I don’t know what I don’t understand. I just know I don’t! _ Still, against everything that Keith should know, he yelled, “Just shut up!”   
Allura’s eyes turned frigid. “Fine. If that is what you want.” She stood up. “I thought I should be kind and personally explain the plan to you since you seemed distressed while we were discussing it. But I suppose not.”   
Eyes wide, he watched her leave, his heart twisting with guilt. He buried his head in his hands and dug his fingernails into his scalp as he tried to take deep breaths. All he did was cause himself to hyperventilate.    
_ Why can’t I ever, ever control my temper? You stupid moron! What is wrong with you?  _ __  
Keith kicked the table and threw his head back in a loud groan. His skin was boiling. A scream threatened to escape but he didn’t know where to direct it at. He forced himself to take deeper, slower breaths. His lips weren’t so numb after a while although Keith still seethed with rage.    
_ Calm down. Patience yields focus. Patience yields— _ __  
It had been a week since Shiro disappeared from the black lion.    
_ —focus. Patience yields focus... _ __  
With the anger now all stripped away, Keith was just a sad boy, alone in a large living room, grieving for the sudden loss of his pillar once again. There was still no clue on Shiro. He could be anywhere in the universe. If he was even still alive.    
_ Of course! Of course, he’ll be alive. Shiro won’t die so easily. He just can’t. You found him once. You will find him again— _ __  
What if he wasn’t so lucky this time? Keith’s heart ached and he gripped his hair and pulled.    
_ Get a grip, Keith. You can’t lose your hold like you did at the Garrison. You can’t keep snapping and yelling at people. Control your temper. Stop falling apart.  _ __  
If not, it’d be just like that time after the Kerberos mission.    
Keith shook violently and he curled up into himself. He really should stop losing his temper. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's my shortest fic in this voltron bingo thing. I don't know how to fix this (except with time maybe but by then Shiro came back so uhhhhhh).
> 
> I'm currently listening to cavetown's advice video while doing this so im feeling rly soft and calm at the moment. (please listen to cavetown's stuff i love his voice. it's my favourite voice to listen to hahaha! try his song [Lemon Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-itZVX-SUkI). I think that's the easiest to start with)
> 
> Well, come find me on my tumblr [here](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com). Pls leave me them kudos and comments! Or if you like my stuff requests would be fun! You could pick from my bingo card or just request whatever u like! :)


End file.
